Vexallus
Vexallus is the second boss in the Magisters' Terrace instance. He is an arcane voidwraith. Abilities * Immune to Taunt * Chain Lightning - Vexallus occasionally casts Chain Lightning, seemingly randomly targeted. * Spawns Pure Energy - Similar to the adds from Curator. The 'Pure Energy' adds occasionally cast a high-damage (1500-3000 points of damage) AoE on everyone in the room.They have lower then 200 health(killable with a single icelance). When killed, they place a "debuff" on the player who killed them. Do note that theese adds are %-based so, atleast on heroic, go for a slow dps untill 20% and then nuke all out! * Energy feedback (stacks) - Deals 300 damage per second, but increases damage dealt by 50% per stack. This "debuff" is critical in order to kill Vexallus rapidly when he gets low on health, but allowing too many to stack up will cause you to die. Lasts 24 seconds. * Overload (activates around 20% HP) - Chain-casts a high-damage Arcane Blast-type AoE attack which also causes a stacking debuff which increases Arcane damage taken. Vexallus must be burned down rapidly once he begins this attack. Damage starts around 800-1000 damage per cast (in normal), and increases by about 10% each cast. Notes -The deciding factor in this fight will be the healer. DPS is not important except for the last 20% where the boss must be burst down as fast as possible. Strategy Overview Vexallus will spawn adds throughout the fight that must be dealt with, and starts to AoE the entire party at ~20% health. The adds are not spawned at certain percentages of health, but it appears to be based on time elapsed; during the fight, you will notice that sometimes Vexallus will spawn 3, 4 or 5 sets. These adds must be taken down immediately! When the adds are killed, the player who killed the add gains "Energy Feedback", a buff/debuff that causes 300 Arcane damage per second, but also increases all damage dealt by 50% (this debuff can stack multiple times, increasing both the damage taken and the damage increase buff). Allowing too many stacks of the debuff to build up on a single player will likely kill them, so it is best to spread them out among the tank and DPS'ers, or otherwise. (See Helpful Hints). Note that the adds must be killed as soon as possible, otherwise they will start hurting the entire party for ~2k each. The fight is essentially a race against your healer's mana pool and maximum HPS. As more and more debuffs pile up, it becomes harder and harder to keep everyone alive (similar to the stacking Garottes in the Moroes fight.) However, in order to kil Vexallus fast enough when he enrages, you must accumulate debuffs in order to increase your group's DPS (unless you substantially outgear the encounter.) All damage dealt by Vexallus and the adds is Arcane (including his melee attack). Stacking Arcane resist will help immensely, although high DPS must be maintained, and quick bursts of 5K-6K damage are very common. Arcane Protection Potions will significantly ease the load on your healers. Helpful hints There are several ways to approach this fight, depending on group makeup. 1. For Groups with hunters and warlocks, it is a very good idea to use pets to take a set, or if possible, 2 sets of the summoned adds for the debuff gained when killing them. The pets should be sacrificed and no heals should be used on them 2. For groups with a mage, the mage can use Ice Block to remove the debuff. 3. For groups with a rogue, the rogue can use Cloak of Shadow to remove the debuff. 4. If the group has a hybrid class capable of healing, it is recommend that they do so. This is by far the easiest way to complete this fight. -Contrary to what some people may think, the boss will continually spawn adds until he hits 20%, at which point he goes into Overload; therefore, controlling your DPS is not necessary, and the group simply needs to DPS the boss down normally while taking care of the adds. A sample fight for a Warrior, Priest, Mage, Warlock, and Rogue group: -The fight starts and the group gives the warrior a bit of time to build aggro, and beings to DPS. -The first set of adds spawn. The warlock uses his void walker to kill both. His void walker has not died yet. No heals are used on the VW. Everyone is still hitting the boss. -The second set of adds spawn. The VW has died from the dots. The rogue steps up and kills the 2 adds, then uses Cloak of Shadows to remove the debuff, and goes back to DPS'ing the boss. However, he is a bit slow and one of the adds manages to do 1 AoE. The priest uses a group heal. -The third set of adds spawn. The mage takes it this time and ice lances both down. He DOES NOT ICEBLOCK, but starts to DPS the boss again. The priest throws a renew and flash heal on the mage and focuses on the tank again. -The fourth set spawns. The mage icelances both again, and now he ice blocks to get rid of the 4 debuffs. By this time the boss is almost as 20%. -Should a final wave of adds spawn because DPS was too low on the boss, have the tank kill them both with a swipe/cleave or some other AoE. (Thunder clap does not work). -The boss hits 20%, everyone pops trinkets and cool downs and go all out. As you can see, the key to this fight is to hit the ADD as soon as possible. Providing this is done, the damage done to the DPS should be negligible. If you chain-pull the packs of eels in front of Vexallus, it is possible to start this fight with a substantial damage buff for the first 10-15 seconds. Quotes Aggro: *Drain... life... Discharges Energy: *Un...con...tainable. Overload: *Un...leash... Kills you: *Con...sume. Loot Patches and hotfixes External links Videos Category:Elementals Category:Magisters' Terrace mobs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4bWMc5wogNU